Jessica Kisslinger
GENERAL Birth Name: Jessica Kisslinger Race: Vampire Age:'''6 Centuries '''Gender: Female Occupation: Heiress Birthplace:'''Bucharest, Romania '''Current Location: Bucharest, Romania-Berlin, Germany Family Relations: She has a brother; but he lives in her prison. Weapon:'''She often relies on her vampire qualities and instincts as the best weapons and then she usually just uses her bodyguards. She doesn’t use any real weapons of her own beyond a single knife. She has no need for a lot of weapons for she has so many at her disposal; her slaves and loyal followers. '''Other Items Owned: She has one pennant that she has forever associated with herself. It is made of pure silver with a bright blue sapphire in the center with a very gothic design. BACKGROUND Personality: Jessica is an extremely stubborn person with a superiority complex. She is used to being treated like a goddess and she sees herself as nothing less than one. She has been raised as a princess and has lived as a queen her entire life. Anyone that disrespects that status and her way of life, she will not hesitate to kill. She does have a nicer side. To her own kind she can be very tolerant; however, only to those of hers that she knows. Still, she is somewhat less likely to kill a vampire than anything else. She detests werewolves with a passion and detests anyone that sympathies with them. Overall, Jessica can be a very pissed off person and usually it is best just to do what she tells you or she kills you, or have you killed. She is not trusting at all and is very skeptical of everything. She could be a bit more paranoid than anything, but that serves good and bad purposes. She talks an awful lot and makes people listen to her. Basically, three words that describe Jessica are, arrogant and superiority complex. Detailed History: 'Jessica Kisslinger was born in Bucharest, Romania and she was born. She was born in 1309 A.D. to the Duke of Bucharest and his wife, both of which were turned to vampires. When Jessica was two, her parents were turned into vampires and then they were forced to turn her and her older brother Orion into a vampire as well. Then they were set to rule. These were not the good days in the history of Romania…of course, Romania didn’t really have good days. The Kisslinger family ruled with an iron fist of tyranny and oppression and butchered anyone that opposed them until there was none left in the country that would. When Jessica was but four years old the entire country belonged to her family and was in some form paying them tribute. Jessica was raised as a princess and she was forever treated as one. She had many slaves and many servants, some of which were vampires, others were human. Either way, she was respected by all. Jessica and Orion never got along. They fought constantly and it was no secret that she wanted him dead. She was spoiled and she wanted to be the only child. Jessica despised him because he represented something she could never live with. She could share her throne or her power. So, to spite her parents, she had them killed and the entire castle burned to the ground. Orion escaped, but was hunted down by those loyal to Jessica. She had a seductive poison about her that turned even women onto her side. Her way with words and persuasion were unmatched. She, with her resources had Orion found and captured in less than a week. However, for whatever reason that only she knows, she did not kill him but locked him away in dungeons of her castle forever. Some say it was to smite him, to prove her superiority. Others say that she did it for the mere joy of having him suffer. He was never to be freed for his revenge would be lethal. There are none alive besides her that knows of his existence. With her family dead, her power did somewhat diminish and another lord took over Romania. However, she remained a Duchess and with every bit of influence she had once held prior to her parent’s murder. In fact, the fork lore is that she was the true ruler or Romania for over five centuries through her witchcraft and treachery. There are none alive that can confirm or deny those claims. Still she remained in power and was one of the few vampires that were not overthrown during the crusades, which were an awful bloody time for all vampires. The crusades were always to purge the infidels, but history has the wrong “infidels” in writing. Now she remains in Romania, in a modern day castle. Ironically enough she now resides in the rebuilt castle of her former parents; Orion still locked away in the most secure dungeon beneath her feet. She is worshipped by all those in her coven; and those are many. She has power, she has age and she has the arrogance and vengeance of a true vampire. She would seemingly be one of the last pure blood vampires left in the world. Many of the subjects she has in her coven that are human or vampire alike think her as a Goddess and she would have them think nothing less. '''Fears:'Losing her power and her authority. Her brother escaping imprisonment. '''Strengths: She is a vampire and therefore has supernatural powers. She is untrusting and devious. Weaknesses:'She is very stubborn; she is arrogant and haughty. She doesn’t trust anyone, she is scared of her brother. '''Likes:'Being served, sex, power, power…lots of power…..and more power….respect. 'Dislikes:'Werewolves, ignorant people, disrespect. '''APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:'''Refer to Banner. '''Clothing: She usually wears extremely elegant dresses that are from a century ago. She likes to look more impressive and elegant than everyone around her. Build:'She is 5:9 but she looks taller because she wears heels and no one ever dares tell her she is short. She has wonderful curves and of course she has a naturally seductive body. She has long brown hair that curls around her shoulders and has a certain bounce to it. There is an evil glint in her eye at all times. '''Marks/Scars:'She has no scars on her body because she heals so well. Her skin is flawless. '''Role play Sample: Jessica walked through the long dark halls of her coven house; which also served as her castle, her fortress of solitude, her prison and her birthplace. So many memories from so many years were all carved and laid in stone in the walls of this medieval castle forever sleeping in time. There was an eerie fog surrounding the castle and the moonlight was strained to penetrate the mist and shine onto the castle. However, the moon always prevailed. Jessica reached the balcony and she rested her hands on the cool etched stone of the railings and looked down. Her castle had a main wall surrounded by a deep ditch. There was no water in it anymore. Then there was the keep, a mass of stone with one entrance. It was in the shape of a rectangle and the keep stood an impressive twenty stories in the air. Of course, it was what lay beneath and the labyrinth of prison cells and mines that were more impressive than the massive structure itself. What used to be stables and courtyards were now garages and driveways, but everything seemed to have a simpler feel to Jessica. She took in a deep breath of air; none of it feeling her legs, not satisfying her body. Nothing satisfied her body and nothing ever had. Jessica wore a dark red dress that flowed down behind her. It was a strapless dress with two corsets underneath the main layer, causing her cleavage to become more prominent. There was no one there to pay head to that though. She was tired of these restless nights. She was ready for something to happen in the world. It seemed that only America had interesting events. Europe’s events were all spent in previous centuries. She turned her head as a woman approached. Her eyes cool and devious, his hands clenching into fists, her hands icy white. “Miss….a visitor.” The woman proclaimed. Category:Characters Category:Vampires